A time to Mourn
by Jenko83
Summary: Bernie is called to Hanssen's office after his speech to the staff after Jasmine's death. They both know Serena needs to be told but it is not a conversation Bernie is ready for.
1. Chapter 1

Bernie knocked on the door. She expected Hanssen to boom his usual "Come," but instead the door was opened to her. He gave a small sad nod and waved his hand for Bernie to enter and sit.

Ms Wolfe, thank you for coming to see me, I know things are quite hectic downstairs."

Bernie nodded. It's not like Hanssen was sitting twiddling his thumbs. A member of his staff had died whilst on shift, in rather curious; some would say suspicious; circumstances. She knew that whatever this was about must be important.

He was always calm and professional, not one for wasting or mincing words. She liked that. Never brusque. Well not to what she had seen. She had it on good authority that he could exercise his authority very effectively when needed.

"Firstly," He touched his fingertips together, "How are you? I appreciate it is difficult to operate on colleagues, especially in such bleak circumstances."

Bernie nodded, "Well, I um," She shrugged. "Being an army medic, I, um; not my first time losing a colleague in such a way. But out there, the terms and conditions are," She coughs uncomfortably, "Different."

Hanssen nodded. "I'll not patronise you with the usual comments you would receive. Except to say that you are a credit to this hospital and Dr Burrows was in the best possible hands."

"It wasn't just me." Bernie added meekly. Ric had been brilliant, stepping in and fighting as hard as she was to save their friend. There was an unspoken cooperation rarely found in an operating theatre in those circumstances.

Hanssen looked at Bernie, she looked tired, empty. He had noticed that despite her excellent work her light had dimmed a little. He put this down to Serena's departure. She had clearly been affected, but never let it get in the way of work. He suspected that the Trauma Unit and AAU was her drive now, the reason she functioned; hence why today's events would probably hit her hard. She would probably blame herself for this happening on her watch, as it were.

He sought to offer reassurance and support. He knew that without Serena here her support system was limited. Serena would support her if she knew of Jasmine's death; he was sure; but someone had to tell her first.

He took a breath and moved his three pencils slightly whilst he formed his next words. He always found thinking about what he said before he said it; although seemingly time consuming; was beneficial. There was very little room for misunderstanding.

He decided to broach Serena by running through another topic first, to give the impression that this conversation happened to lead to him asking about Serena. The fact was he was worried about Ms Wolfe a little. Despite her best efforts AAU and had been through the mill recently and he needed to ensure that its captain was still at the helm and holding steadfast.

"How are the rest of the team?"

Bernie gave a shrug, "As you would expect." She looked Hanssen in the eye, "I think the next few days will tell."

Hanssen nodded sagely. "I will ensure the appropriate support and counselling is available. As always my door is open to those who need it."

Bernie nodded. Despite his stoic, stern manner; Hanssen considered himself a compassionate man; he just needed to ensure that his staff saw this. He did not want his manner to make him unapproachable.

"This also applies to you Ms Wolfe, I imagine, for many, you will be their first port of call. I want you to know you have someone to come to."

Again Bernie nodded. Hanssen did not take umbrage. He knew that, much like himself, she didn't complicate matters with discussion if none were needed. He put this down to her Army career; less a case of being brusque, but more of dealing with the things in hand in a practical manner.

Hanssen leaded back in his seat, after a moment of silence he decided to speak, "Have you had chance to speak to Serena yet?"

Bernie stood and walked to the window, she found talking about Serena difficult; especially in this setting. She folded her arms as she stared outside, "I um, er, no not yet. No time."

Hanssen came to join Bernie and mirrored her pose, arms folded staring out of the window. "I think you need to tell her before she finds out elsewhere.

Bernie looked across to Hanssen, slightly confused.

Hanssen looked down at the police cars and press vans on the car park, he nods, "I have to go down to speak to the press shortly. Please feel free to use my office to call Serena. I think she would want to hear from you." He gave Bernie a small smile and turned on his heels to leave.

Once alone in the office Bernie continued to look out of the window at the scene unfolding outside. A tear rolled down her face. She pulled out her phone and sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the office and looked at her phone. She took a breath and pressed the call button.

"Uh, hello." There was a pause, Serena must have looked at her phone, Bernie figured she must have looked at the display, "Bernie?"

"Hi, um, sorry have I woke you?" Bernie spoke quietly.

Serena gave a little cough, "Yes, but it's OK darling. What's the matter?" Bernie could tell Serena was genuinely caring and concerned and she felt better for hearing Serena's voice. This made what she needed to tell Serena even harder.

"Really shitty day." Bernie sniffed. "Um, er," She let out a breath.

"Bernie?" Serena sounded worried. "What is it? You know you can talk to me, just take your time.

There was a long pause, Bernie was trying to hold in the tears. "Serena, I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "There was an incident," she took another breath, "It's Jasmine, I couldn't save her."


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie had been on the phone to Serena for nearly an hour and it was getting late. Bernie had tried to keep her emotions in check but it all got the better of her. She knew Serena would be upset; after everything that had happened between Serena and Jasmine; Bernie knew that Serena had a little place in her heart for this particular shining star.

Bernie had to admit Serena had been brilliant. She had listened intently and understood and reassured Bernie that she had done everything she could. Bernie had not got an explanation as to what happened yet but Serena, again, understood. All she could say is the word 'accident' was stated by both Jasmine and the new F1, Damon Ford.

Serena had not been expecting a call from Bernie, particularly at that time of night, but she knew it must be urgent. At first she had not known it was Bernie, she instinctively answered it and then checked her phone and saw the display. She had to check because somehow it did not sound like Bernie, but she knew something was wrong.

When Bernie first broke the news she was stunned. Jasmine, so young, so kind; sometimes to a fault; such a waste. Then it hit her, not a few months ago she had wished Jasmine was in the morgue, and now she was. Serena felt hollow. She sat up in bed and woke up a little as she knew Bernie needed this talk. At some points there was not much talk at all, but not uncomfortable silence either. They just needed each other, Bernie needed her. Serena decided to be strong. She would process this later. If needs be she would contact Ric, or even Henrik to find out more, to ask about the funeral.

Serena asked Bernie if she would prefer face time or Skype but Bernie was not up for it. Serena accepted this, the fact Bernie had called so soon after the event and was talking was progress. Her usual coping mechanism, which was understandable, was to bury things deep and carry on.

Bernie had cried too, again this was unusual, but progress. It showed that her British reserve; her walls; were coming down. It was OK to show emotion, so when she did, Serena just let her cry.

What she would give to give her a hug and remind her that she was a brilliant surgeon and Jasmine could not have been in better hands. This thought took her back to the last time she had said this to Bernie; right after operating on Fletch. Look where that lead. She could hardly believe their journey since then. She did not allow her mind to wander further down that path. This is where they were now and they were surviving; however that worked.

Bernie wiped her tears and took a sniff, "Thank you for listening Serena. I needed to just y,know?"

Serena hummed, "Of course my darling."

"I'm going to have to go, apparently the police need to speak to me because of what Jasmine said while we were.." The sentence hung as she cried again, she took a huffed breath. She told herself to pull herself together. "Sorry, sorry; give me a minute."

Serena sat on the line patiently. "I have to go now Serena, police." She coughed, "Paperwork."

"I wish I could help." Serena offered.

"You have. I knew you would want to know, but I just needed to hear your voice." Serena could hear Bernie rubbing her face and huffing in emotion and frustration.

There was a knock at the door and the handle turned. Bernie assumed it was Hanssen returning, as he was well within his rights to enter his own office; it was courteous of him to knock though. She wondered if she had taken a bit of a liberty being in his office so long and she wiped her face and pushed her fringe back.

"I have to go Serena, Hanssen is back. I will speak to you very soon. Please get some sleep."

"As long as you promise to also." Serena said knowing sleep was not a close personal friend of Bernie's at the best of times.

"Mmmmm, gotta go, no longer private conversation." Bernie said quickly as the person in the doorway was not Hanssen, it was Jac Naylor.

Serena gathered by the tone and rush to the end of the call it was not Henrik; although Bernie was not as well acquainted with him as she was, she knew Bernie would have been a little easier. She assumed it may be the police. She decided that she would message Bernie later as sleep would now be a long time coming for her too.

Jac stood there and looked at Bernie sitting on the sofa in Hanssen's office. What the hell was she doing here and who had she been talking too? It did not escape her notice that Bernie had clearly been upset, she had tried her best to hide it, but Jac had seen it once before; when Bernie was a patient on Darwin and she was on the phone to someone having an emotional conversation. She imagined Hanssen had turned his office over to Bernie so she could call Serena and break the news. Not that she thought for one moment Serena deserved the right. She stood with her hands in her pockets. "You needn't have ended you conversation on my account."

Bernie was taking in the woman before her, all ice and cheekbones. If she felt anything about Jasmine's death she was hiding it well; but Bernie knew she was affected, she saw how she fought to keep Jasmine alive.

Bernie gave a cough and waved her phone, "I, um, I was, um done."

Jac shook her head and shrugged, she really was not interested; plus when Bernie was bumbling and stuttering she just did not have the patience to wait for the end of, whatever it was, she was going to say. "Whatever. I was looking for Hanssen." She said matter of factly.

Bernie waved her hand vaguely towards the chaos on the car park and in the entrance to Wyvern Wing. "Um, press, um etcetera. Um Jac, I am sorry."

"What for?" Jac asked harshly. "Are you going to say you did all you could, yada yada yada. Let's just cut the filler and accept that Jasmine has gone, she is not coming back and maybe people could have done more."

Bernie looked stunned, what a cold fucking cow. Yes she was grieving, or was she. She never really showed a liking for Jasmine when she was alive, yes she came to her aid occasionally but it was usually begrudgingly and with little emotion. Bernie was not sure if Jac's last comment was aimed at her specifically or just anyone who entered her path. She decided not to dwell. Jac Naylor could not make her feel worse than she already did.

Bernie stood and threw up her hands, "Fine, suits me; if I see Hanssen I will tell him you are looking for him." She walked past Jac without giving eye contact, a little fearful she may turn to stone if direct eye contact was made.

Bernie entered the lift knowing her night was far from over, not that she was bothered; the alternative was being alone with her thoughts. Was there ever going to be a time in her life when she was not going to be tested?

She let the thought hang as she went to her office to talk to the waiting police officers.


	3. Chapter 3

Ollie and Fletch were at the nurses station. Someone needed to ask Bernie what the situation was regarding funeral attendance. Pretty much all of the AAU staff wanted to go. Which was only right; but no one wanted to ask Bernie. She seemed a bit strained of late and although she was not fierce, nobody was willing to take the chance.

Last night in Albie's straws were drawn and Ollie drew the shortest. He would be taking one for the team as it were.

"Nah mate, you will be fine; the Major likes you." Ollie looked uncertain. "You saved her life, you literally held her heart in your hands; she can't possibly say no to you." Fletch reasoned.

Bernie came back on the ward after a consult in the ED. "Now's you time to shine, Valentine." Fletch gave Ollie a push in Bernie's direction. Bernie was called over to bay 6 by Donna. She hurried over. Ollie turned and shrugged at Fletch. After that Bernie dashed straight to her office, Ollie was mentally preparing himself to knock on when he saw Hanssen approaching.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Ms Wolfe, sorry to intrude on your lunch. Is that you lunch?" He pointed at the offending item.

Bernie sweeps her hand to offer Hanssen a seat. He sits in Serena's chair. "Coming from a man who eats Surstomming." Bernie smiles.

Hanssen nods, "Quite a different delicacy."

"I trust you did not come to check I am eating properly, how can I help?"

"Well no, call it a happy accident." He puts his brown bag on Bernie's desk, "Here, I do not think Serena would approve of you living on Pot Noodles, like a student."

"Thank you Mr Hanssen."

"Henrik, please. Anyway back to the purpose of my visit. As you are aware it is Dr Burrows' funeral on Friday at 2. I have made arrangements for cover for this ward so that your staff can attend the funeral."

Bernie nodded, "I am sure I speak for everyone when I say thank you."

He held up his hand, "Least I can do. There are two conditions."  
"Name them."

"I need one member of AAU around just to keep things ticking over, and, pagers on for all those in attendance."

"Can be arranged." Bernie said as Hanssen stood.

Bernie smiled.

He left and Bernie was happy. Something better than fucking noodles for lunch and the funeral dilemma she was facing was now solved.

Hanssen was deciding whether to visit Jac first or replace his lunch. He decided to go to Darwin first. Firstly, he didn't want to have to give away his lunch again and would be better to get the conversation with Jac out of the way.

Up on Darwin, Jac was hiding in her office, this was fine by Matteo and Damon. Jac was scary at the best of times but she was completely unapproachable at the moment.

"Um, should Ms Naylor even be here, I mean, it's not like she is out here is it." Damon queried.

"Leave it, Jac knows best." Matteo reasoned.

Damon shrugged and headed towards his patient to discuss her surgery options. Matteo was sorting notes as he saw Mr Hanssen approach. He had not really had a lot of dealings with Hanssen but enough to know that he was a solid dependable type and he was not at all scared of Jac Naylor.

"Mr Rossini, is Ms Naylor in her office?"

Matteo waved his hand towards Jac's lair, "Approach with caution Mr Hanssen."

Hanssen gave a curt nod as he knocked and entered Jac's office.

"I said I was not to be interrupted." She said abruptly without looking up.

Hanssen cleared his throat. She looked up. "Sorry Mr Hanssen, what can I do for you?"

"Just checking everything is sorted for Friday and that you are faring well."

"I'd be a lot better if people stopped asking how I am and about the funeral. I mean you did sent an email out with the details, what more do people need to know."

Hanssen felt a definite chill in the air, coming from the direction of Jac.

"Fine, I'll skip the wellbeing chat and just ask if your rotas are suitably accommodating to allow those who wish to, to attend Jasmine's funeral."

"All sorted here. I mean she did not last long on Darwin, well anywhere; other than the happy family on AAU." She rolled her eyes.

"Quite. Dr Burrows was a popular and loved member of staff."

"She was soft."

"She still deserves a decent send-off Jac." Hanssen said with a hint of authority. "Have you arranged the wake?"

There was a silence as Jac carried on with her work, clearly bored with the conversation now. Not looking at Hanssen she eventually replied, "I'm not planning on attending a wake, so I have not 'organised' one." She made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Would you mind if I took the liberty of arranging something?"

Jac looked up, "Be my guest. If you want to sort some sausage rolls on a plate and glasses of house wine at Albie's knock yourself out."

"I think people would expect it, Jasmine would want it."

"Fine. Just don't be too lavish, I don't want people thinking it was my doing."  
Hanssen gave one curt nod and turned on his heels to leave.

"As always Jac my door.."

Jac finished his sentence, "Yes I know, always open." She said impatiently.

Hanssen left and closed the door behind him. He gave Matteo a look as he swiftly left Darwin.

He decided to go to Keller to speak to Mr Levy, Dr Burrows had many friends there, he needed to check cover there was in hand. Knowing Sasha this would all be in hand; but in all honesty after his experience with Jac he could do with a bit of warmth.

He walked onto Keller and his mood lifted. It was not hard to spot Sasha given that he was wearing one of his natty shirts. "Mr Levy, five minutes of your time?"

"Of course Mr Hanssen." Sasha gave Essie a look as if to express he had just been called to the headmasters office.

He headed to his office and held the door open for Mr Hanssen. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sasha said as he offered Hanssen a chair. Much like his visit to AAU this was a pleasant atmosphere.

"Thank you." Hanssen said as he sat. "As you are aware it is Dr Burrows' funeral on Friday. How are your rotas. Are you able to accommodate all of those who want to attend?"

"Ah yes, yes." Sasha furrowed his brow, "I think I have it sorted. Lofty, um Nurse Chiltern is happy to work. I have a couple of others on shift who have switched with the likes of Dr Copeland and Nurse Harrison. If needs be I will stay here." Sasha said with a nod.

"No need. Sounds like you have it covered. Just keep pagers on please."

"Of course." Sasha looked at Hanssen, he wanted to ask and he was less scared of asking Hanssen; the other alternative was asking Jac. "Is there going to be a wake?"

Hanssen tipped his head, "Next job. I am going to ask Albie's if they will accommodate us. This is what Dr Burrows would want I think."  
Sasha nodded, he was stunned Jac had not bothered with this; but then again, not so much. This was Jac Naylor after all. "Hadn't Jac sorted anything?"

"Not her priority I'm afraid."

"I think it would be Jasmine's, in fact she would want people at the wake over the funeral." Sasha said with honesty.

"I think you might be right." Hanssen stood, "On that note I better go and ensure that we sort something Jasmine would be proud of." He turned just before he was leaving, "Thank you Mr Levy." Sasha held up his hand in acknowledgement and nodded, not sure what he was being thanked for.


End file.
